The Littlest Avenger
by AlliSquish
Summary: Bruce Banner brings back a little girl to the Avengers Tower, Shanta, and suddenly, life for the Avengers is never the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all its related-ness does not, in the slightest, belong to me. If it did, you could all expect to see Shanta in the next movie. Just sayin'.**

**The Littlest Avenger**

**Chapter One**

New York City was _huge_, Shanta decided. Huge and looming, but it reminded her of home. Well, not home- New York City was home now.

There were people everywhere, like her old city, though they were dressed differently- in "_suits"_- and all the buildings crowded together, right on top of each other. The biggest difference between the cities was how _clean_ New York was. The roads were all paved, with gray sidewalks, and no dust in sight.

There was also a complete lack of trees and grass and flowers.

Shanta didn't like it.

But, it would be fine. She could deal with no trees, no grass, no flowers, no dust on the streets. She could handle all the changes, because she wasn't alone anymore.

It had been a long time since she hadn't been alone, the little girl thought, slipping her hand into a much larger, much rougher one.

Dr. Bruce Banner. This was the name of her new "father", her new guardian.

Shanta knew he had been alone, like she had been. She knew he had been alone for far longer than her.

So, they had agreed to be alone together. Much better than being alone with no one, Shanta decided. Even in a city crowded and brimming with people.

Trailing along behind Bruce, Shanta was amazed at how many cars filled the streets. Far more than she had ever seen in her life, and all of them shiny and new.

Bruce flagged down a taxi, his shoulders tenser than they had been in days. New York City always put him- and the Other Guy- on edge. Too many people, too many buildings, much, _much_ too close, and everything much, _much too breakable_.

Once, he had broken Harlem. Another time, he had broken Manhattan (It was being attacked by alien invaders at the time, but that was besides the point). Bruce Banner and his other half, the Hulk, were not heroes. They had broken so much, in so little time. If Bruce had his way, after Loki's defeat, he would have gone somewhere far, far anywhere from civilization. Like Alaska. Or maybe Canada.

Greenland didn't have a huge population either, right?

But, he didn't have that option anymore. He felt the heavy weight of a hand in his; He had made his choice. He could protect, instead of destroy- the Avengers Initiative had showed him that. He could do more than survive- the little girl by his side had showed him that.

Bruce wanted to protect Shanta more than anything. He wanted to protect her even better than he had ever protected Betty. And he knew a certain group of people who could help.

**A/N: **Annnd, here's the first chapter of what, hopefully, will be a multi-chapter fic about little Shanta, an OFC who has many different headcannons over on Avengersheadcannons on tumblr. A really cool site, and I really recommend it!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Littlest Avenger**

**Chapter Two**

When the taxi finally stopped, Shanta was tempted to kiss the cold concrete under her feet. Even back home, she had hated cars. She didn't like not knowing where she was going.

However, those thoughts vanished from her mind as the little girl took in the tall, strange building before her.

"What is that?" Shanta asked, the words slow and drawled. She was still learning.

"This," Baba Bruce replied, "is our home." Shanta liked the way that sounded.

"What is that?" She asked again, pointing at a word high up on the tower, "What it say?"

"Avengers."

The inside was like nothing Shanta had ever seen before. The inside was just as tall as the outside, and even leaning back, she couldn't see the ceiling. Each step they took echoed throughout the long hall, bouncing off the dark stone walls, and Shanta saw gold lines decorating the walls in swirls. She could even see herself in the gleaming floor, a dark-skinned little girl with black hair and drab, dusty clothes in a place that was obviously made for the Gods.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shanta saw a man in uniform walk towards her and Baba Bruce, until Baba held out a piece of paper, and then the strange man nodded, and walked off.

Shanta huddled behind Bruce, wondering if maybe she had been brought all the way to this strange place to be sacrificed like one of her uncle's goats, or to be married to a God like Avanti had.

But that couldn't be right, Shanta thought as she shook her head. Baba Bruce had promised they'd be a family, and Shanta knew he'd keep his promise.

With a small smile, the only kind he ever gave, Bruce patted her head and said softly, "Common, kiddo, it's time to meet the team." He led her to one of the smooth walls, and she watched with wide eyes as they slid apart at the press of a button. Shanta had seen an "elevator" before, at a clinic once, but she had never, ever ridden in on before.

Clutching Baba Bruce's hand, slowly Shanta inched her way into the elevator, wondering at the tiny room inside. It didn't look anything like the elevator in the clinic; the walls didn't shake, the doors slid all the away shut, and the room was as grand as the hall outside. Once Bruce pressed one of the many buttons, music even started to play.

"Of course." Baba Bruce chuckled.

When the doors slid open again, the new room was just as fantastic as the others. The ceiling was much lower, but the floors and walls were just as shiny. There was, however, a desk at the end of the room, with a woman sitting behind it, with her blonde hair piled on her head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need an appointment to see Mr. Stark." The woman didn't even look up from her magazine.

"I know," Bruce began, scratching the back of his head, "But the last time I saw him, Tony promised me a place to stay."

"Mr. Stark isn't in today, so you'll have to make an appointment for tomorrow." The woman rolled her eyes and flicked a page.

Suddenly, the elevator opened and another woman strode out into the room.

This woman, Shanta decided, was much prettier than the one behind the desk. This woman was wearing a "suit", her copper hair tied away from her face, and she wore the kinds of shoes Shanta had only seen on television.

"Carla," The woman's heels clipped on the polished floor as she studied the papers in her hands, "I need you to pull up my schedule as well as Mr. Stark's and the rest of the board's. I can't cancel this meeting again." The woman strode passed Bruce and Shanta, leaning over the desk.

"Miss Potts?"

"Doctor Banner!" The pretty woman, Miss Potts, turned and faced the two dusty figures, "We weren't expecting you until next week!"

"Yeah, we left a littler earlier than planned."

"Well, I'm sure Tony will be very happy to see you," Miss Potts spotted Shanta then, "And whose this?" She asked, smiling at the little girl.

Shanta decided she liked Miss Potts much better than Carla.

"Ah, this is Shanta," Bruce introduced, motioning for Shanta to introduce herself.

"Well," Miss Potts began once introductions where finished, "Let's not keep Mr. Stark waiting."

Shanta had never seen so many rooms in one building before. The closest had been the magistrate's building.

Just as Shanta was starting to think the building never ended, Miss Potts opened a set of doors at the end of a long hall, revealing a room as big as the entrance of the building.

Inside the room was a long table, a water cooler, a coffee maker, a refrigerator and a set of cabinets. The room was covered in thick grey carpet and one of the walls had been replaced by one large window.

But what Shanta found the most interesting in the room, was the people inside of it; four men and a woman.

Two of the men stood by the coffee maker with mugs clutched in their hands, while another sat at the table with a sandwich in his hands. A man and the woman were also at the table, a game of chess set out in front of them.

Shanta knew the woman. She clung to Bruce's hand, hiding herself in his shadow.

Thoughts whirled through her head like sand in the wind. Was Baba mad at her? Was she in trouble for listening to this pretty woman with red hair, who had given her more money than she had even seen in her life; all just to lead Baba Bruce to the red haired woman?

But if she was in trouble, surely Baba would have said something before all this, right?

…Right?

"What's that?" Asked the shorter man with dark hair by the coffee maker.

"My kid."

The dark haired man stared at Bruce as if he had just given away one of the Universe's secrets.

"Thought you didn't have a family." The man playing chess spoke up. The woman just stared at Shanta. Waiting.

Just waiting.

Shanta grasped tighter to Bruce's hand.

"Tony, I gotta go. There's a meeting in fifteen minutes, and don't you dare be late." Miss Potts broke into the odd silence, her heel clipping as she strode to the dark haired man, Tony.

"Gotcha, Potts."

"Don't be late." Miss Potts poked him in the chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tony rolled his eyes. Miss Potts glared at him, before he leant down and gave her a quick kiss.

Smiling, Miss Potts left, leaving Shanta and Bruce alone with these strange people.

And the Woman from Before.

"So. What's up?" Tony asked while sliding into a chair next to Steve, stealing one of his fries. Steve glared at him, and Tony never took his eyes off of Dr. Banner and the dark little girl beside him. Well, behind him; she seemed to think his shadow could swallow her whole.

"Thought you'd be happy to see me. Get me to join the team again, and whatever." Bruce rubbed the back of his head, unsure of anything.

"You'll always be a member of this team, Dr. Banner."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Need a place to stay?" Tony asked, reaching over and moving one of Clint's knights. Natasha glared at him over the game, while Clint chuckled.

"Yeah, if you don't mind a two-for-one deal."

"'Course not. So, whose the runt?"

Bruce pulled at the little girl's hand, pushing her out from behind him.

"Say 'hi', Shanta."

The little girl quickly glanced up at the adults in the room, and in an accented voice mumbled, "Shanta."

Tony shook his head and snatched another of Steve's fries, "Well, Shanta, let's go and get you and Papa Bruce settled in. I' sure JARVIS can get everything ready."

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been sick this past week, and the week before was a Very Bad Week indeed. As such, this chapter probably isn't very good, but you all have been so kind in the comments and such, that I wanted to go ahead and get this out.3  
Unfortunately I'm still sick, so I'm not quite sure when you all can expect the next chapter, but I do promise it will be full of Explanations and Explorations.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Littlest Avenger**

**Chapter Three**

The room where she and Baba Bruce were shown to was like nothing Shanta had ever seen before.

"We're gonna live _here_?" She gasped, spinning around the foyer. The floor under her sandals was wood, but it gleamed like the white floors outside, and the walls were the whitest white she had ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye, Shanta spotted more furniture that she had no names for- not that the names mattered, because there was one thing Shanta knew for sure; That this was more than her uncle had ever had in his house, and more things than Shanta had ever seen in one room in her whole life. Ever.

It was a palace.

"Well, yeah," Mr. Stark said, sliding past Shanta, "But let me show you the bedrooms."

It _was_ a palace. Shanta send a quick and grateful prayer for whatever good karma she had gathered in the previous life, before she launched herself at her new Baba.

"Bruce Baba! There's more! _There's more!_" She giggled, tugging at his hand and spinning herself in his grip.

"Someone's happy." Mr. Stark chuckled, grabbing hold of Shanta's other hand, "Comm'n, kid, I'll show you your room."

Shanta dug her heels into the floor, and stared up with wide eyes, _"I get my __**own **__room?"_

Bruce left Shanta with Dora the Explorer for company as Tony and the rest of the Avengers pulled him out of his new apartment. Heaving a great sigh, Bruce steeled himself. He had seen this coming.

"So, Bruce, what's with the kid?" Tony didn't mince words as he slipped one arm over the doctor's shoulders.

"It's a long story." He tried to shrug Tony's arm off, but he held on.

"We've got time." Tony lead them towards his own suit in Stark Tower.

"I thought Pepper said there was a board meeting." Bruce briefly contemplated whether the threat of the Other Guy could get him out of it. Knowing Tony Stark, probably not.

"Board meeting can't start without me." Tony lead the way to his bar, pouring himself and Bruce a whiskey shot, "So, tell me, what's the story with the kid? A one-night stand that got out of hand? Did the mother just leave her on your doorstep? Did the locals sacrifice her to the 'green demon'? What?"

"It's nothing like that."

"I think the big question from Tony is; is she yours?" Clint broke in, pouring himself and Natasha vodka shots. Steve and Thor stood on the other side, watchful.

"Biologically, no." Bruce replied, downing his shot.

"So, the mother left her?"

"This isn't _Three Men and a Baby_, Tony."

"No, you're right, it's not- it's _Six Avengers and a Kid_."

Bruce focused on the empty glass, trying to find what he wanted to say in the leftover foam.

"I met her before. Before the Avengers Initiative," Bruce ran one hand though his hair, facing the others, "Do you remember her, Natasha? She was the little girl you paid to lead me to you." There was no anger in his voice, the others noted, "I always wondered where she had run off to after that. Where'd she go? What did she need with the money? What did she _do_ with it? Was she alright? So I went back to look for her.

It's probably stupid, but I was really grateful to her. Since…the accident, I felt like I was always alone. A…freak," He glanced up, taking in each of the Avengers individually, "And that little girl lead me to people who started to make me think otherwise. And I really wanted to help the kid."

"And?" Tony prompted, leaning against the bar.

"It took some time, but I found her. She's an orphan, her only family her uncle and his eight kids, all treated better than Shanta. She slept on the streets, while her cousins all had at least a bed." Bruce didn't notice how his fists clenched, but Natasha was the first to catch it.

"You adopted her?" The Black Widow asked, refilling his shot glass.

"Yeah. You should've seen her when I found her. She…didn't look so good." Bruce knocked back the shot, and Natasha filled it again.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm late, and I've got to talk to Pepper." Tony announced, lightly slapping Bruce across the shoulders.

"About what?" Steve asked, reaching across the bar and replacing all the bottles.

"Well, someone needs to take Banner shopping, and I'm pretty sure our new friend could do with some new clothes, and I need to get JARVIS to start doing research on schools."

"Schools?" Bruce's lost look could have rivaled an abandoned puppy.

"Yes, schools," Exasperated, Tony walked toward the door, rolling his eyes, "Our newest member still needs the best possible education."

If there was one thing Shanta was very good at, it was exploring and sneaking about. At her uncle's house, she knew all of the little corners and hidden places where she could hold herself away in, and wait until her uncle's anger had past. She knew all the corners of the city, where it was safe for little girls to wander, and where she could wait until the police pasted.

In this palace, this Tower, Shanta didn't know any of the corners, any of the hidden places. This needed to be fixed, as so as she watched Bruce and the strange men and the Woman leave, she decided to explore. Maybe she could find that Carla woman again.

**A/N: **Thank you guys for all the reviews and such so far- I'm sorry this took a while to get out to you, but this past summer wasn't the best in the world for me. I had a very major family emergency going on, and then, well, I didn't have much motivation to work on this- and it was hard to, because the main theme here is family and I wasn't all that happy with my own.

But hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. Still, thank you guys for being patient with me. 3


End file.
